Fiske Cahill
Fiske Cahill '''(also known as '''The Man in Black) is a Madrigal. History Fiske's mother, Edith Cahill died giving birth to Fiske. He was left alone with his father, James Cahill who traveled a lot. His main confident was Grace Cahill, his older sister. She was 12 years older than he was. His father constantly tried to push him to be athletic, but Fiske was extremely shy and would hardly talk to anyone. He was an extremely talented artist, but lacked communication skills. Fiske Cahill disappeared in 1960, and, supposedly, emerged as "The Man in Black." Fiske is commonly referred to as "the man in black" by Dan and Amy Cahill. Fiske went missing in 1960 ,but the search was called off Thursday, March 21, 1960 which means he must have only been missing for 1-3 months. Soon after. reporters presumed he was killed by a wolf but that was in Attleboro, Massachusetts. He also disappeared from campus in Providence, Rhode Island. Now he is around 71 yrs. of age and is said to be Grace's son in a newspaper report in Attleboro, which would make Grace far too young, if she is 76, so it must be either a mistake in Attleboro or there is a reason why. Fiske and Grace kept in touch, but he stayed with Grace for an extended time during her illness. He never wanted to join the clue hunt, but Grace wanted him to. Fiske's greatest regret is he didn't spend more time with Grace. Amy and Dan used to think that he was their enemy, but in Book 9, they realize they are on the same team. Family * James Cahill - Father * Edith Cahill - Mother * Beatrice Cahill - Sister * Grace Cahill - Sister * Hope Cahill - Neice * Dan Cahill - Great-nephew * Amy Cahill - Great-neice * Alistair Oh - Cousin * Madeleine Cahill - Great x20 Grandmother Appearance and Personality Almost nothing is known about the Man in Black. He is very stealthy, and often appears quietly watching Amy and Dan Cahill. Amy describes him as in his mid 70's with graying hair. He is very gaunt. The Man in Black is always seen in a suit and tie "black as oil." Which is probably why he was refered to as such. In Storm Warning, he changed his suite to gray. He may also be an artist because on the front of his card, Card 208, has his name displayed on a paint brush and the reverse side has a drawing that he may have drawn. Appearances ''The Maze of Bones In the very first chapter, William McIntyre is talking to the Man in Black. Grace has just passed away and changed her will in her last few minutes. Fiske promises Mr. McIntyre that "relatives won't have a clue." Later, Amy and Dan have just escaped from Grace's mansion, which is burning to the ground. Amy sees the Man in Black watching them in the woods. Also, Amy sees him at the Franklin Institute before it is blown up. One False Note Amy and Dan meet the Man in Black for the first time in a dark cave. An explosion occurs and Amy and Dan think the Man in Black did it. In Book 9 it is revealed that it was Alistair Oh triggered the explosion. The Sword Thief In the end of the book he is seen talking to Bae Oh. The Black Circle The Man In Black saves Amy and Dan in the Amber Room. Before that, Amy and Dan had already spotted him in the streets of Russia. He is revealed to be a Madrigal in this book. The Viper's Nest In one chapter he captures Alistair at an airport. In the very last chapter, after Amy and Dan have just discovered they are Madrigals, they find a picture of their parents on the back of a piece of sheet music. Their parents, Hope and Arthur Cahill are smiling around the Man in Black. The Emperor's Code The Man In Black purposefully changed Amy and Dan's airplane movie to The Last Emperor because he wanted them to spot the Janus wolf mascot on the wall. Storm Warning The Man In Black's identity is revealed. He gives Amy, Dan and Nellie active Madrigal status and tells them what their task is. Into the Gauntlet'' He is always seen with William McIntyre in this book. They are first shown trying to contact Dan and Amy. Later, when Mr. McIntyre is making a phone call to them, Fiske grabs the phone from him and encourages Dan and Amy to never give up. They are last seen on Cahill Island tied up. They are rescued later along with numerous other people. He also said " And ours! " after Nellie said "My kiddos your safe!." Talents Fiske is very sneaky and can move silently. He is also a talented artist. He is described as being surprisingly agile despite his age. Trivia The Thomas Jefferson Puzzle may be a painting by Fiske. If you compare it with the painting on the back of Card 208, it is a very similar, almost identical style to the picture on the Jefferson Puzzle. Cards Fiske's main cards are Card 198 and Card 208 Category:Cahill Family Category:Characters Category:Madrigal Category:Males Category:Multiples Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet